


Persistent Echoes

by theblindtorpedo



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Drabble, Epilogue, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Music, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, just two sorrowful people Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/pseuds/theblindtorpedo
Summary: To have loved and lost.
Relationships: Waver Velvet/Melvin Waynez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Persistent Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> i had written this last year and intended to spiral it out into a whole thing on Waver's developing platonic relationship with Melvin's mother after Melvin's death and exploring trauma-bonding as a concept.But it looks like I won't be getting to that any time soon so have this snippet! This is an epilogue to my fic "Sickness in Motion," but can be read on its own with the knowledge that Melvin has passed away pre-fic.

“Did you ever hear Melvin play?” she asks.   
  
“I suppose I must have.” His eyes become unfocused as he rolls through the reel of memories. “Several times probably. I know he played at the matriculation ceremony.” Brow furrows in concentration. “But I don’t-I don’t remember . . . what he looked like playing. Or what it sounded like . . .“ He sags and buries his face in his hands.   
  
“There’s a lot of things we wish we remembered. Or thought to remember.”   
  
“I know! Don’t patronize me. I know what grief is.”   
  
“I see you’re selfish enough to think I’m speaking only for your benefit,” she keeps her voice level, contain her anger as a lady should, but he is a smart man. He can sense the spite that slips free. “Every day I wish I had more pictures, recordings, memories. I have plenty, but even those can’t capture everything. Or even the beginnings of touch. Do you miss holding him? Do you miss the way he’d say your name, Waver Velvet?”   
  
He growls deep in his throat. Now they circle like two dogs placed in a fighting ring, hurting each other, but not by their own choosing.   
  
“Fuck!” A trembling hand rips open his cigar case. “Stupid fucking Melvin. He should have told me. I could have prepared. I could have prepared this time instead of being taken by surprise again!” Snip the tip, a lighter pulled from his pocket, he takes a deep inhale. “Useless. Again.”   
  
Victoria blinks in surprise. The smoke is spiced, rich and heady, one she recognized. She had always assumed it had been just one of Melvin’s preferred cigarettes. Now she knew where he had been when he came back clouded in the scent. She saw now why Melvin avoided washing certain scarves where the scent had settled in like an old friend. At times he would sleep with them wrapped tight to his mouth and nose. Inadvertently, the Lord had given her a small gift of understanding of her son. For that she was grateful.   
  
“Close your eyes Lord El Melloi.”   
  
“The Second. Lord El Melloi the Second.”   


“Mhm, darling. Now do as I say.”   


He complies and inclines his head against the back of the sofa. She raises the bow again and for the next ten minutes the room is filled with a light high tune, fast like someone spinning around a ballroom in joyous rapture. Over time the piece lowers in tone, inserting melancholy. The dancer is tired but keeps his frantic momentum and pace, before finishing on another sharp high measure, almost unfinished, interrupted in it’s last jump to glory.   


“That was his favorite piece,” Victoria says, “Perhaps something for your imagination. Now I think you’d best be going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](www.twitter.com/seccotines) or [Tumblr](www.augustinremi.tumblr.com)


End file.
